The Project
by omgitzsako
Summary: Chunins have a test once in a while, too. Some of them just have enough requirements to bring two Shinobi together. One-shot! ShikamaruxIno and a hint of TentenxNeji. I don't support KibaxSakura, I just needed fillers. DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Read and review !


**hi guys ! my first fanfic, so please go easy ! don't judge, i'm only so talented ! just ignore my awkwardness...read and review !**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. _Another test._ Yes, even Chunin had to have a test sometime. But it was a whole different story when you were paired with someone. By random. _Hn. Ino, huh? _Shikamaru thought to himself, glancing at the blond Shinobi. She was talking to Sakura and started to laugh, a really weird thing that girls do-at least that's what it looked like from the more-than-bored Shinobi.

"-and then, Sasuke-kun-"

_Cringe!_ Shikamaru couldn't believe himself. Did he just stiffen at the mention of the oh-so-popular Shinobi? He never did that-not even at the mention of an "angry Tsunade". _Probably hormones,_ he decided.

The so-called project was a survival game in which the Chunins had to rely on his or her partner and on any reliable resources to hopefully stay alive until the end of the week in a death forest. It was similar to the exam to become a Chunin, but much more difficult. And by difficult, it meant "taking notes and having to do the actual test", which was obviously a pain in Shikamaru's ass. They had a week to prepare and train for the "project" and to get to know their partner well enough to have the knowledge of their strengths and weaknesses. The catch was, as Tsunade has announced it - "-there will be a system of points as well as a few Jonin to keep track of them. Defeating another Shinobi will increase your points, in addition to the deduction the other team's. Traps will be set up here and there, and falling in any of them will result in point losses. Falling in the traps of enemies will gain them points, and take away from you. To say things simply, the pairings with more points have higher advantages in passing. Dismissed!". _Tch, that Tsunade just had to come up with these funky rules._ He looked at other pairs, hoping to catch any flaws or struggles they might have with teamwork to make his job easier.

Hinata looked happy and was slightly blushing, which probably meant that she was with Naruto. _They won't be an easy target. Moving on._ Sakura and Kiba were going over weaponry and strategy, meaning they were a pair. _Tch. Next._ Tenten and Neji were holding each other in that protective way-they obviously weren't separated in this project. _Ugh, isn't there going to be one easy target here? _Shikamaru slumped. _Brawn and brain are paired up too perfectly to find unbalanced parts in the pairings! _This project was definitely not going to be an easy one.

* * *

"-didn't Sasuke-kun look _adorable_ in that outfit?-"

"Ino-"

"And what about this one-"

"Ino-"

"Aww! Look at this one!"

"Ino!"

A stunned Ino finally looked his way after 10 minutes of attempting to go over a stupid strategy. _Girls talk too much. And why the hell does Ino have so many pictures of Sasuke?_

"We need to go over the strategies and the plans we're going to carry out in the project."

"It's a week away, Shikamaru. Can't I just relax for a few-"

"Not just strategy. We need to go over formation, attacking methods, attack combinations, food resources, defense methods,-"

"Okay, okay. Let's go over this, shall we?"

_Finally._

* * *

**After the "project" :** "We really did it, huh?" Ino asked herself, unsure if it was reality or a dream. Team Ino-Shika came in second after TenTen and Neji, and passed quite easily. Shikamaru really came to liking this sort of thing, mainly because Ino would shut up about you-know-who, and they came closer together. They became so close during that survival game, that it went to the point where Ino had a new obsession. And a new boyfriend.

* * *

**Haha ! I won't tell you her obsession, but you probably figured it out. For those of you who didn't figure it out, here's a hint : Sakura was getting annoyed by Ino's constant comments on Shikamaru. Hope you guys like it !**


End file.
